Devil's Cry
by darkfighter000
Summary: [Devil lady & Devilman crossover] Humanity is now coming to an end. The world is changing and it is the age of evolution as some may call it. However, for others it is the clash between heaven and hell. But, what is it really?
1. Encounter

Chapter I: Encounter

Fire is a powerful element in the lives of all living things; especially for humans. It is an enigmatic force that is both praised and feared; debated to be either good or bad throughout the ages. In one perspective, it represents all that is heavenly; light, warmth, hope, love and courage. In another, it symbolizes all that is evil; hell, chaos, hate, destruction and wrath. But often times, fire is acknowledged to be all of those traits because that is the very same essence that flows throughout the souls of many characters. However, people fail to recognize that fire can also bring forth rebirth and even purification when all seems lost…

The sun shined brightly in the vast sea of blue; accompanied by the flocks of petit clouds. It was absolutely magnificent as the pure white puffs passed by in divine unity with the rays of the sunlight. The breeze was soft and soothing; gently brushing the fresh green leaves on the trees. Flower petals of all shapes and colors danced gracefully in the currents of the wind. Many tiny birds sang their melodic calls out to each other; searching for their mates the same time they enjoyed their life of complete freedom. Beautiful butterflies glided through the sky with their colorful wings and gathered a wonderful display most rare to human eyes. This could be called a spring waltz; an extravagant work of art only the mother of nature can compose herself. This little musical slowly came to an end as the soft giggling and laughter of young children filled the air.

At the bowels of a grade school playground; boys and girls played whatever felt most suitable to them. Whether it comes to participating in sports to chatting under the shades of the trees; anything was fine. Boys played in the fields below, competing to the top of their game while the girls sat in their little circle talking about whatever comes to mind. Unfortunately, it was not all that perfect as one child stayed inside the nurse's office. It was a little girl at the age of twelve, and she was sleeping inside a dim room, separated from the rest of the nurse's office. Her skin was as pale as a ghost; her hair was jet-black and very long. She had such a small and frail figure that it seems to be that she was just as vulnerable as a glass vase. At a point, the sound of children clamoring grew louder to some thrilling event. The young girl slowly awakened from her slumber and sat up. Hazel brown irises trailed towards the window and she eventually peered through the blinds to see what was going on.

In the dirt field below was a vast crowd of boys playing soccer; it was physical education for them. Many other children from recess gathered up by the grassy slope of the field and cheered on as excitement rose. It was an interesting match between classes; students from room 7-B and 7-E. Here, their team captains were the stars of the game as the two of them were fighting for control of the soccer-ball. With a chance of luck, the boy with the spiked black hair got it within his grasps and immediately changed its direction. Swiftly, the boy made his way to the other-side of the field with the opposing team captain at his tail. He took a dive towards the right side of the field as his enemy came in from his left. At the moment, the goalie anticipated his movements and came close to the side of the net. But the soccer prodigy abruptly halted at one spot, not too far from the net with the ball and went to the left. The kids whimsically passed the boy, following the other star player and he had a clear shot at the goal. He fiercely kicked the ball and scored it into the far top-left corner of the goalie's net.

The goalie picked up the ball and kicked it towards his teammates to try and score a point. Kids of the conflicting team promptly gathered around the area and began to pass it off their comrades. With hard effort, the defensive side of the members in class 7-B managed to block the attempted shot to their goal and have their goalie pass it to their team captain who was waiting at the center of the field. Reacting to the throw, the team captain of 7-E came to its landing destination. The boy with spiked hair soon moved slightly to his left and let the ball go in front of him so he can continue going straight through the center. He came up for a shot until the other team captain rams him into the ground with force. The fall was atrocious as his bare skin was skimmed across the rough surface of the floor. His classmates rushed up to him and tried to help him up.

The child's right shoulder was heavily damaged, bleeding, as some of the sharp pebbles were jammed into his broken skin. The boy screamed in pain as he tried to get the small stones out of his shoulder but it was no use; he needed serious help. Monitors immediately rushed off to the injured child and carry him to the nurse's office for treatment, while the gym teacher sent the other boy to the principal's office for detention.

Inside, the little girl gasped in shock to see him get such an injury and watched the monitors bring him in. The boy was seated on a stool; he was still crying in pain from the fall and he still tried to remove the stones from his shoulder. The nurse began to prepare utensils such as rubbing alcohol and other equipment to manage the bleeding bruise. The monitors had to hold him down as the young lady cleaned off the dirt that was on the skin and muscles. He was squirming and trying to wriggle out of the grasps of the people that held him down because the pain was too much for him to handle. He eventually learned to relax when they began to pull out the brown pebbles that were caught in his skin with tweezers.

The nurse calmly said. "We are almost done."

The last pebble was removed and she began to put on an anti-bacterial gel over his skin. It was cold; he shivered a bit from it but it was all right. Soft white bandages encircled his entire shoulder and subsequently became a well malleable cushion for him.

"Feel better now?" She asked him.

With a positive nod as his answer; the young nurse smiled at him and led the child to a bed in the dim room.

She goes down to his level and says. "Don't lie down and go to sleep until I tell you to okay? Otherwise, your injury won't heal properly. But for now, why don't you just sit on the bench?"

There, she prepares a pillow and a blanket for him so he can sleep. She then goes to her desk and began to write into a school log she was assigned.

At the other side of the dull room was another bed with a girl in it. She was sitting up; looking out the window through the blinds to avoid eye contact from him. But she eventually turned around to see him watching her and blushed slightly; looking down in front of her.

"Are you all right?" she asked with a small voice. The conversation now began.

To the boy, it was soothing and very soft; almost angelic in a way. "I'm feeling better now." He answered.

"That's good." She said; the boy smiled at her.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Jun. How about you?" She returned the same question to him.

"Mine's Hatori. That's a nice name by the way." He smiled at her.

Jun thanked him, blushing a bit; a laugh was heard.

"Jun, you're blushing." He said with a smile.

"You too!" She said when she saw him blushing just as well.

The two of them enjoyed a good laugh. However that stopped when the girl became silent. Jun bent over in pain and it worried Hatori; making him stand up to go by her bed.

"Are you okay Jun?" His concern rose.

She brought her hand up to her head. "I don't feel so good."

"I'll call the nurse-" He was soon interrupted.

"No, it's okay. This is normal. All I have to do is wait for my medicine." She said assuringly.

But Hatori didn't buy it; seeing her hurt made him feel bad inside. "How long is that going to take?"

She told him that they would come in soon and soon they did. There was a knock at the door and a person walked in. It was a young woman in a white lab coat holding a black suitcase on her left hand. She wore rounded silver framed glasses, had light brown straight shoulder to mid-back length hair and a slim figure. Aside from that, the woman that just arrived looked much like a professional doctor in her forties. The woman took out a check and gave it to the nurse, causing her to begin packing up for the day. This made Hatori very curious.

"Maeda-kun. I spoke to your parents and everything will be fine. You can rest on the bed I prepared for you now." The nurse called out before closing the door behind her.

The other woman puts the black suitcase on the counter and began to put on some white gloves. She saw the boy standing by Jun's bed.

"Young boy. Do you mind?" Asked the woman that was preparing a few instruments, she was not even looking at him.

Hatori did not move from his spot for a while, but he obeyed the woman. He hesitantly walked to his bed doing so. He went into the bed and laid down, carefully avoiding his shoulder from hurting. But as cautious as he was, trying to go down still gave him a small sensation of pain though. Jun was not look well and Hatori frowned thinking how difficult it might be for her. The nurse's office door was then locked followed by the lights, which were turned on in the dim room and the lady hurriedly walked in. Clearly this woman did not want the boy to witness anything as she came in and pulled the white curtain from the ceiling over. What she did not notice was that there was small space that could reveal what she was doing. She soon brought over a table with the black suitcase and pulled out some wires connected to small detection devices; laying them off to the side. A yellow colored band was wrapped around Jun's arm, a little above the elbow and an empty injection needle was then stuck into a small bottle that contained a violet liquid.

Despite his bandaged arm, Hatori sat up and could see how badly Jun did not want this fluid injected into her body. 'Why is the liquid purple?' Thought Hatori as he leaned forward more to she what the doctor was going to do next. The woman laid the cold injection needle over her patient's skin; directly over a vein that carried red blood cells filled with carbon dioxide molecules to the upper part of the body. The girl however fidgeted under the very presence of the fluid that coincided within in freezing injection needle. Along with that was a sharp pain that rushed to her head causing the woman to miss the vein and release some of the violet liquid into a muscle, causing Jun to signal a sound of anguish.

'Shit.' She cursed inside.

Quickly, the doctor pulled out the needle and took a cotton ball, putting it over the small hole to absorb the liquid that poured out. She tried once more and was successful this time. The doctor then told Jun to lie down, placing the receivers; two were connected to Jun's chest, one on her forehead and another on her arm. Jun summarily fell asleep as the solution diffused with the blood in her veins and traveled through her beating heart when the doctor untied the band around the girl's arm. The lady then gets a small black leather covered spiral notebook to take in the results. The sounds of beeping came out of the machine that was in the suitcase and gave the results of heartbeat, respiratory maintenance and a psychological graph of the patient's brain waves. This device was certainly a work of advanced electronics and high quality performance. A few minutes passed and the woman was certainly receiving results that indicated something of great importance. With her observations all written and complete, she immediately leaves the room, pulling out a cellular phone in the process. After dialing her numbers and inputting a series of password both verbal and numerical, Hatori overheard what the woman began blurting out to the other side of the line.

"Professor[Report. I think we have found our final solution. [The new drug is completely functional then? Yes. [Good, then I would like you to go there and continue giving her the emulsion for another two weeks. We will see what we need to do by then. Affirmative; two more weeks then. [Tell me some of the results right now. There was an elevation in heart rate, increase in metabolism, nerve response and conceptualization. [Splendid; I want you to bring me your report regarding all of the changes. Got it, I'll bring the rest of the results over immediately. [Good work. Now finish up. All right. Good day sir."

The doctor hung the phone up and came in the room smiling happily. 'Final solution? What are they doing to her?' He thought.

She took off the rest of the receivers and put them into the suitcase. Returning everything back to their original place and encasing the injection in a small box with the bottle with the violet liquid inside it; she began to leave turning off the lights as she did. Hatori jumps off his bed as soon as the mysterious woman left. Pushing the curtains away and coming to Jun's side, he put his warm free hand over hers. But she was not looking any better from before. Instead there was a certain piece of anxiety rising within the corners of his mind as she was mumbling words of fear and having a drastic drop in body temperature.

"Jun!" He called out in order to somehow get her to snap out of her trembling state.

She however did not respond to him as beads of cold sweat appeared around her face as well as her scared mumbling something that dealt with darkness.

The girl's soul was hurled into a world of darkness. She was inside a swirling vortex of red and black, violet lighting flashing all around and roaring. Everything was so chaotic and frightening that she screamed as she fell down to an empty plateau surrounded by the presence of evil. Meters before the girl hit the floor, a crimson light wrapped around her body and slows down the girl's fall. As her feet touched the red soil of the plateau, a howl of anger ran through the land; pebbles shook and dust was lifted into the air. She crouched down to the ground, putting her hands over her ears. Her body was curled up into a ball and she put her hands over her head, eye's closed shut.

Thunder and lightning ripped the sky. A massive beast came into sight; it had blood red skin, two curled horns that stuck out of its forehead, black angel wings folded into its back and a humanoid body. Its eyes were glowing red, emitting the terrifying presence of evil. Violet lightning struck the boulder and it was turned into a pile of dust. Her eyes opened wide and she backed away; body trembling.

Something warm fell on the girl's face. Drops of liquid crimson started to fall out of the strangely shaped clouds in the sky, they looked like ancient symbols. The land was soon drenched in blood as the dark clouds were shifting eerily over head.

The great beast stopped and brought forward its left arm; a fireball materialized. It was projected towards the child. The crimson light that laid the girl down grew and transformed into a devil-like creature in front of the child. It protected the girl by splitting the fireball in half with a slice of power from its right arm. It howled at the giant beast, telling it to leave.

The huge shadowed figure cased over her. Vast wings sprouted from its back and covered the girl to stop the blood from raining down on her. Afraid as she was, the traumatized child did not dare look up, instead she turned away from the creature and kept her eyes shut.

"So small… So weak…" The creature began. "But no matter… That will all change soon."

The ground began to crumble and have flowing lava seep out; burning with much intensity that it began to spout towers of fire. Suddenly a mountain of rotting corpses filled with both beasts and demons alike rose towards the dark sky.

The devil-like creature behind the girl swept her off her feet and went air-borne. The girl screamed in terror as she opened her eyes to see such a gruesome sight beneath her. Black clouds formed a vortex, circling faster and faster with every passing moment. At the other side of the raging helot was bright light shining. The girl looked at her carrier to see an angry but serious face with golden pupils and red markings underneath its eyes.

The figure spoke to her in a deep, monstrous voice. "Do not be afraid of the darkness. Until the time comes you will have to become it."

Jun wakes up from that nightmare and saw Hatori holding her hand. She took in deep breaths and faced him, crying out tears as she moved closer to him. Slowly, she puts her cheeks on his hand and speaks out his name.

"Are you alright?" He said to her with much concern his face slightly blushing due to how close she is to him.

She nodded her head no as her reply when she buried her face deeper into her hand and his.

"Can you make a promise?" She asked him weakly.

"Anything." He nodded.

"Can you always be there for me?" She whispered pleadingly.


	2. Broken

Chapter 2: Broken

Within humanity lies a well-established society; developed not only to maintain peace between men, but to retain the balance of power shared among them. A grand element that describes such a virtue is called integrity; a word that revenues honor, moral, honesty, righteousness and even nobility. However, not everyone on this Earth is true to their so-called humanity. Deep into the abyss of our social order resides corruption; a terrible feature that rots every meaning to the ideal creation of mankind. It will only be a matter of time until the world will be plunged into utter chaos…

It was late in the evening; the sky was violet, frightening to a point that the howling wind outside rustled the sound of screeching against a laboratory's medical facility. A woman sat in her office; her dark brown eyes were trailing down the papers over her desk. She wore a simple, plain black dress and had a white coat worn over it.

"Another late night right? Hikari?" It was one of the police officers in charge of the security facility.

"It seems so Jin." She replied. "Are you the only one left?"

"Yeah. The security guards have already called it a night. It's all because of this storm. I suggest you do the same."

"I know. I'll leave as soon as I'm done with this patient's report."

"Do you want me to wait for you?" He asked.

"It's all right. I'll be okay."

"Well, I'll stay till you're done. For old time's sake." He walked towards the elevator.

The night progressed further and the storm began to take its toll. No one was left in the building but her and she was writing down the data of her patients down in silence until the phone rang. She has just finished her work for the day and was already getting ready to leave when she set her pen to put the last period on her client's blood work papers. But the call was what held her back to her chair.

The doctor hesitantly picked it up and answered. "Hello?" She waited for a reply.

"It's been a long time Tarashi, Hikari." The voice was deep, masculine and very familiar to her ears.

"No… Not you…" The negative reply made the man at the other end of the line laugh.

"How is our little one doing?" He waited for her to answer.

At first she was silent for a while, but her eyes widened. "What have you done to her?" She shot back, teeth gritting.

"Why? Are you upset? Think back now. Has she been doing much better now than she has used to before?"

The woman could see flashbacks of her daughter playing with the other children and laughing when she took her to the playgrounds. For the first time, she has seen her child smile from happiness and not from some certain emotion to make a worried parent feel better. She has also noticed that her daughter has been more active since the last three months. However, the doctor did not know what to feel from this change; it actually seemed like a positive turn. But, with her last image of seeing her child scream out of pure, terrorizing nightmares every week, her mind finalized it decision.

"You… You were experimenting on her…" She said quietly, saying it like she was struck with defeat.

It can be easy to tell that the man in the other line was smiling to this. "Yes I was-"

"You know you can't do that to her! I made sure that the staff I hired would-" She yelled.

"Then I guess your subjects aren't as loyal as they claim to be. Besides… Money can go a long way." He laughed.

"How long have you been doing this behind my back?"

"Ever since I was able to develop a new type of enzyme that works with hers. I've even created some with different codes imbedded in their activity. It was quite a success; it even turned out better than I planed it to be. Just another year and this will completely alter her system."

"You bastard! I'll-" She began.

"You'll what?" The man interrupted. "Call law enforcement? Report it to the Foundation of Universal Science? Don't insult me."

She clenched her fist and cursed. "Damn you…"

"By the way, I've already made some arrangements for you; something regarding to your own health. But before that is commenced why don't you check your left cabinet and find a black leather suitcase? Its contents contain all of the information that my clients have pulled out. The combination numbers are 5924-3751. You only have a few hours to live… The clock is ticking, make good use of it." With that the phone went dead.

The woman's eyes shifted towards the black filing cabinet to find the object he described and there it was, waiting to be opened. 'He planned this! How could I be so ignorant!?" She screamed in her head.

She quickly brought it over to her table and puts her hand over the golden plated locks to put in the combinations. With a sound of a click, she laid it flat and lifted the lid of the case. Inside was a small white metal box that contained a small bottle of the violet liquid chemical compound, a sample of Jun's blood and all the data that was extracted from the testing. The woman goes to the table that has a few of the equipment for quick examination. She removes the cork off of the test tube that had her daughter's blood and pours a sufficient amount of it into the dish. Hikari puts the sample under the lenses of her microscope and focuses the bifocals by turning the fine knob at the side. After getting the red plasma into a clear view, she turns her head towards the bottle containing the violet chemical with complete disgust. Carefully, she takes a medicine dropper out of her drawer and adds a small dose of the solution into the blood. Within moments, the structure of the vital fluid began to change, some of them fluctuating into a lavender color, then becoming more uniform.

The woman moved back and got up from her seat immediately; the chair flipped over. She was shocked, stricken with anxiety as these chemicals were flowing within her child's blood. However, that was not the only thing that petrified her. As soon as she began to read the results that were extracted from the reports, the doctor fell to her knees and cried. To find out what these drugs were actually doing to her daughter overwhelmed her.

"That madman!" She cried.

Car doors slammed shut, heavy footsteps followed, heading towards the door. Wiping her tears away, Hikari went towards the window to see four men wearing black suits and shades set down a case on their car and began to hack the facility's security system with a WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network). One man pointed two of his partners to start heading towards the other possible exits. She looked at the clock and saw that time was ticking faster now. In response, she gathered all of the information and put it into the suitcase.

She ran to the door and made a break for her car that was parked in the underground lobby. Just as she made her way to the base floor of the facility, all lights shut down; the men were already in. To be able to see in the dark, she used her cellular phone and kept pressing the cancel button to work as a flashlight for her.

"There she is!" One of them commanded when he saw her run down the steps.

"You take the elevator. I'll take the stairs. NS-SA, take the car and round bout to the underground lobby entrance stat! Don't let her escape!" One of them pulled out a gun and went down the stairs.

The man could hear her heels click against the pavement of the parking lot as he reached the closing door. The panel device on the right of it flashed red as it began to close. 'Dammit!' He thought, as the door was only centimeters away from locking. Meanwhile, the other man at the elevator pushed the button to go down, nothing happened. 'Damn, he had to give me the hard part.' He opened the elevator doors to see nothing but darkness, all of it pitch black. With his nightshades, he turns a small dial at his black leather gloves and a light goes on.

Two beeps of the car went off and the woman ran to it, her heart paced faster and faster by the second. A bell rang out just as she opened the door to her Indigo Blue Acura RS-X 2004. The man ordered to take the elevator made his entrance.

"Don't try anything ma'am. We have orders to shoot you if attempt to escape from our sight." He said in a cold voice.

The sounds of breaking glass distracted the man that was pointing his weapon at the doctor. With this, she began to make her escape. Door shut, engine roaring and the burning rubber on the pavement became the start of a wild goose chase. Several shots echoed the lobby; four of those .45 caliber bullets hit the body of the car. Three of them went through the back windshield, glass spurred forward and shards scattered everywhere. A dire shot to the left shoulder blade made her lose control and swerve left. Her car crashed into the black vehicle coming in from the right to form a small blockade at the lobby exit. The driver was momentarily knocked unconscious from the heavy impact.

"Hikari!" A voice rang out; it was Jin's.

He went to her car and opened the door to see blood all over her driver's side. He unbuckled her seatbelt and carried her over his shoulders. As he headed towards his vehicle at the edge of the block, quick footsteps were coming their way. He pulled out his keys and gets into his Black Toyota Camery 2002, placing the doctor gently in the back seats of the car for her to lie down.RSX A-SPEC The two men from the lobby aimed their guns at the police officer and fired at will. He ran to the driver's side of the vehicle, kept his head low and got in. With the roar of the engine he starts the car and steps on the gas. He immediately takes a right at the end of the block. He sped through the streets as fast as he could. An intersection that led towards the highway was near by and he quickly turned his car into the highway. The two of them soon were traveling across an empty bridge.

The car's broken back-shield was gone and the rain began to pour from the heavy, violet clouds above. The woman felt drops of cold water hit her face followed by a warm hand shaking her to get her up. The woman gasped and cried in pain from the bullet that made a hold through her shoulder.

"Hikari! I'm taking you to my place. Stay awake!"

Hikari placed her hand over Jin's and gripped it as if she were holding on to life. She looked out the window silently; watching the lights pass by. Her injury was far worse than she imagined, the blood that seeped out wasn't stopping and her head began to feel light. The bright blue neon lit posts blurred her vision, creating an illusion; simultaneously she could foresee a world of chaos rising in the horizon of a city in fire.

In the crimson sky above the city were two gigantic beasts; one of the monsters took the shape of a great demon that had two grand horns coming out of its forehead, as the other took the form of a devil. The dark creatures roared with fury and rage as they took flight further up to the celestial sphere. Both were fierce in battle as the elements of fire and lighting clashed with immense force overhead. Skyscrapers, buildings and towers were already in burning ruins; now only crumbling further into the Earth under the sheer pressure of the atmosphere that was unraveling. Ominous, black clouds shifting high in the sky soon became an inverted cyclone that engulfed the city into an overspreading darkness that continued to move through the air like a plague of locust. All of a sudden a bright ray of light struck into the center of the city from the sky and everything whited out.

Hikari found herself on a warm bed; the only source of light came from the house's bedroom hallway. A person's shadow started to advance and stopped right at the foot of the bed. A young boy injured at his left shoulder stood in front of the door with a glass of water. A woman with short black hair entered the room with some bandages and medicine. The boy left as she rested her left hand on his shoulder.

"Your son looks just like Jin… Maeda-san." She said weakly.

"Please call me Naomi… My husband told me everything." She said as she was removing the bandages soaked with blood.

"Where is he now?" She asked weakly.

"Hold on." Naomi wiped off the blood seeping from her wound and rubbed some type of gel on Hikari to help the wound numb. Followed by that she gently wrapped the woman's injury and gave her a glass of water.

"Jin just sent a report to the police to come here and take you in for protection. He is keeping a look out." She explained.

Police lights were right in front of the Maeda residence and car doors slammed. Two flaps of hideous, dark fleshed wings beat the night air; veins visible in every corner. Four glowing crimson eyes pierced the shadows, hot breath running through blood-covered fangs; glossed over with saliva. Hikari's heart skipped a beat as she felt the creature approaching the house overhead.

"Naomi… Thank you for helping me… But my time is up. Can you do me one favor?" Tears formed in her eyes.

"There must be another way to save you." Naomi cried.

On the roof the creature landed, letting its feet crack the tiles above crack into pieces.

She removes a ring from her finger and places it in Naomi's palm. "Please tell Jin to give this ring to my daughter." She took a few steps back and closed her eyes; pure white angel wings sprouted from her back. "Good bye."

She opened the window and flew into the air, her feathers sparkling with a brilliant majesty. Jin was at the side of the house and he looked up to see an angel take flight, some of its feathers falling around him just like snow would. One of the feathers fell right on his left shoulder and glowed brightly. As he touched it, light flooded his mind and he whited out into a dream state trance.

He was back in the past where he was with Hikari at the Tokyo Bay's pier. The day that he and Hikari promised that they will always be friends no matter what. It was beautiful outside, stars shining brightly and the amusement parks grand Ferris wheel rotating its passengers in a circle with rainbow lights flashing in bright patterns among the yellow lights that shined from below.

"It's been a while since we were like this." Hikari said.

"Yeah, it has." He sighed staring off into the lights at the other side of the bay.

"Hmmm…" Hikari cuddled underneath his arms.

"Hikari; do you still love me?" He asked her with some nervousness.

She smiled at him gently and brought her hands up to his face. "Jin; I loved you. I've always treasured you inside of my heart…"

She turned around and looked up at his sad face. "However, my heart has found another and I'm sorry." She cried. "I never wanted to find someone else but it just happened."

"All of years have changed us both. Hasn't it?" He embraced her and brought her close to his body.

She continued to cry on his chest. "Can we still be close friends Jin?"

"Of course."

"Let's always be friends."

"Let's make that a promise."

Jin cried on her shoulders as she continued to cry on his chest. After a while, Hikari smiled and disappeared from his arms. Jin was then placed in an environment surrounded by clouds. In the sky was Hikari with wings of an angel in her back. She came down to him with tears and looked down.

"Jin…" She kissed him with sorrow.

"No… Please don't leave." He said as their lips parted.

"I'm sorry." She began to return to the sky. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"If this is true then lets me just say something." He hugged her tight and spoke again. "Even though we promised that we'll always be friends, I thought of you as something more. I love you, Hikari."

"I've regretted so many things ever since we parted because I felt the same way about you too. I love you." She said when he let her go. "Good bye, Jin."

"Till we see each other again, Hikari. Good bye." Tears left his eyes when she disappeared into the light shining from above and it blinded him for a moment.

Jin found himself next to his house with those same tears in his eyes. White feathers around him glowed faintly and faded into the darkness. With his left hand he picked one of them up. A large one that was the length of his arm and as clean as a turtle dove's feathers.

"Hikari…" A tear fell on the feather.

A large golden moon gave the sky an eerie indigo color and hung what only seemed to be meters over the horizons. Blue eyes panicked for protection from the beast that chased after. Wings beat hard and fast to gain speed, but no avail as the struggle did nothing but exhaust its bearer. On the other hand, the creature behind showed no signs of stopping.

The demon followed Hikari towards the mountains covered in forest and caught up with her. Only meters away, she dove into the trees; hoping to buy herself some time to catch her breath. She closed her angel wings and spiraled down into the clusters of leaves. Quickly landing on the ground, Hikari fell to her knees and crawled into a gap between two fallen trees. She took in deep breaths and put her hand over her chest to regulate her breathing.

Leaves rustled, branches snapped, winds picked up and a loud exhale of carbon dioxide left the lungs. Hikari held her breath and remained still as the shadowed shape passed by. Its eyes searched everywhere but it found nothing. Staying and listening around was not in Hikari's favor, she was starting to let go for another breath until something large burst from the bushes behind the monster. It immediately dashed to the running shape and disappeared. A dieing cry came out of the animal that jumped out of the bushes and that was what led Hikari to use that time of a distraction to flee once more. One large leap into the air was all it took and she was off again. However she was tricked, as the monster dropped a young doe from its bloody claws and dove for her. Her wings were covered in blood as the beast disjointed her wings. She was caught and ready to die. Strange though; the beast did not kill her right on the spot. Instead it continued to fly towards the city with her in its claws. Hikari lost consciousness and disappeared into the night with the creature that carried her…


End file.
